oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rogues' Den
Introduction The Rogue's Den is a minigame. To enter Rogue's Den a player must have 50 Agility, and 50 Thieving. Rogue's Den is located under the Burthorpe Inn, the fastest way to get there is by rubbing a Games necklace and going up the stairs and down the trapdoor into the inn. Either this, or by utilising the Home Teleport Spell and running North if your house is located in Taverly. To get inside the maze the player must speak to Brian O' Richard. To open a player's bank, speak to Emerald Benedict. Players cannot take any items at all into the maze (no armour and an empty inventory). There are four safes in the middle of the waiting room. Each time a player successfully crack it open, they can randomly get a gem up to diamond or 10, 20 or 40 gold coins. Before any player can enter the maze, they must get a Mystic Jewel from Brian O' Richard. If they activate it whilst in the maze, they will be teleported back to the waiting room. If players are coming here to train cooking they do not need 50 agility as it is in the waiting room (where Brian O' Richard is). To purchase the Thieving Cape of Achievement, 50 Agility is required to purchase from Martin Thwait. Obstacles * Blades * Contortion Bars * Door * Floor * Floor 2 * Grill * Ledge * Ledge 2 * Pendulum * Spinning Blade * Spinning Blade 2 * Wall Route Introduction The object of this minigame is to get to the centre without getting caught in any of its many traps. With every trap disarmed, a point from a player's thieving level is temporarily lost, and similarly for every obstacle passed, an Agility point is lost. If either of these reaches 0, the mini-game is over, resulting in being teleported back to the start. Experience is gained depending on how far through the maze the character gets. Rewards are gained, which are explained at the end of the guide. Additionally, whilst in the maze prayer is reduced to zero so that the Rapid Restore prayer cannot be used. Agility, Thieving and Prayer stats are restored to their normal level when the player leaves the game either via the gem, by being caught by a trap or by successful completion. To start the minigame, all objects must be banked before talking to Brian O'Richard, and telling him that the player want to try the maze. He will provide a gem. This is the only object allowed inside the maze. Steps 1-5 Now open the doorway, and enter the maze. There are some floor traps there. To disarm one, just simply right-click it, click "Search", and your character will disarm it and you will be able to move on. (NOTE: You don't have to disarm all 3! Just disarm 1 to get through) On the left there are some Contortion Bars. Climb through those. Then, there is a giant swinging pendulum. Just click across it, and your character will jump over it. Next is a room with dozens of floor traps. They don't have to be disarmed. There is an option to walk around the floor traps. Then open the grill to go to the next room. Now, move a little bit forward, and use the cursor(mouse) over the walls. There are wall traps, disarm them. There is also an option to walk through the south door, but only if a player has level 80 or higher thieving. That room is filled spinning blades and two obvious floor traps. Steps 6-10 Here's a room with lots of floor taps again. The best route is just in the middle. Disarm them, and move on. The player must follow the red route, those are floor traps, they will need to be disarmed. Continue on from there, and go to the right. Climb on the ledges. On the right side are spinning blades, they can be passed like the pendulums. Go forward, there are 4 pendulums. Pass one of them. Then there is a ledge to climb. Continue until there are floor traps. There are wall traps too. Players are advised to take the wall traps, as there are only 2 of them, because there are 4 floor traps. Steps 11-15 If a player has level 80 thieving or higher they can now use a significant shortcut, right up to the spinning blades room by picklocking the right door. Otherwise players must take a long way round, as follows... Keep going up. When there is an intersection, go left, then up. There is a passage. Pass through it, then cross the spinning saw. Keep going up, then pass through a second passage. Once players have passed the second passage, go up, then right, then down. There are some nails or something sticking out of walls. These are a different kind of wall trap. They can be all disarmed the same, though. There are 6 traps in all here, but there is a way where players only have to disarm two. Look at the picture below. The X's indicate the ones which do NOT have to be disarmed, the O's indicate the ones that MUST be disarmed, and the squares are where players move to avoid the traps. Go through the passage, and open the grill. Go upwards from there, but BEWARE of the Spinning Blade! If a player get hit by this, they will be sent back. Go around the spinning blade, and cross the ledge. After the ledge, there are 4 wall traps. Disarm them, and pass through. Steps 16-20 The following room is filled with spinning blades. Take the path coloured red in the picture to save an Agility level. Go forth, and then there is a with 4 tiles on the floor. Don't do anything yet!! Before a player pick up any of them, look at the picture. The correct one is circled. The other ones are either the wrong ones or they have a trap. Then go to the door with the tile, then click to open it. Click on the tile piece, and the door will open. In the next room, there are lots and lots of doors. Players have to go to the end of this room a certain way, or else some doors won't open for them. In the picture is the correct way to pass. Trek on, and there are more wall traps. 3 of them. Take care of them and head past. Now go up, until a wall, then go right. There are a few wall traps. Disarm them, then go on. There is a door, open it, there are some floor traps, disarm them, open the door, disarm more floor traps, then go through the pendulum. After the pendulum, continue, but STOP at the little path. There is a hard to see floor trap. Finishing The end is in sight! Keep going on! Take the right path, and disable the 3 floor traps. Go on, then there is a room with 4 spinning blades of death, and lots of floor traps. there's a secret though, go to the left or right walls, and walk there. There's an agility obstacle there, so players are advised to take those. Much faster than disabling the floor traps. It is important that players only use the side agility method if you have at least 54 agility, or players will not have enough agility levels to finish the last pendulum! After players have passed the room of death, keep going up the path until you see 2 red dots. Take one of them. It's blinding powder. Now this is a tough part. There are 2 paths, each with 1 rogue guard patrolling them. If players get too close to him, he will send them back to start. Now, players must use the blinding powder on one of the rogue guards in the path, without getting close to him. When players have used your blinding powder on the guard, your character will run out and throw it, and the guard will be dazed for a short time. In that time, run up the path!! Go pass the 2 pendulums, and there is the end!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! players must now crack the safe to get your prize. But there's a catch!! When cracking the safe, players get one of these 3: # You get a trap and get sent back to the start with nothing. # You get a Rogue Kit (explained later) # You get a shiny (or dirty) piece of Rogue armour. Once players have cracked the safe, they are send back to start, and Brian will give players some experience in Thieving and Agility. (WARNING!:You can slip and trigger a trap and you will get no rogue armour at all!) Repeat as necessary to get full rogue. These are the pictures of the items you get from this minigame. Full Rogue bonuses are +26 to all defence bonuses. The Rogue Kit will transform into a Spade, Chisel, Rope, or Tinderbox. That's not the best part - the best part is that it's stackable. you can have as many as you want with you. Useful for quests and treasure trails. Here is an image of a player wearing the full Rogue armour. Tips and tricks *If players have run on, they can move over a maximum of 3 continuous floor or wall trap squares in one go without needing to disarm them. They do not need to be in a straight line (indeed in the room described above in step 6, players have to run around a corner over the floor traps to exit it). However, if players run over a blank square in the process (e.g. trap-blank-trap), or finish standing on a trap square, they will get hit. In this way they can actually complete the whole maze without having a single Thieving level drained, maximising player's chances of getting loot from the safe. Rewards When players finish the maze, they will get one of these items : *Rogue's Mask (+5 Defence) *Rogue's Body (+10 Defence) [[image:Fullrogue-1.PNG|frame|right|A character wearing Rogue's armour.]] *Rogue's Trousers (+7 Defence) *Rogue's Gloves (+2 Defence) *Rogue's Boots (+2 Defence) *Rogue Kit (No stat bonus) Trivia * Brian O'Richard is a play on the actor's name Richard O'Brien who used to host a popular UK TV program The Crystal Maze. * On world 77 it seems to be the most popular cooking spot,including the most random events happening there. Category:Minigames